


My Love

by FallingRose



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daddyAlec, papaMagnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingRose/pseuds/FallingRose
Summary: Catarina Loss is babysitting for Magnus and Alec and discovers that little Max thinks that Magnus's name is My Love because Alec calls him that so much





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy one-shot told from the perspective of Caterina Loss. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

Catarina Loss rang the doorbell to the flat of Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane and waited patiently until she was buzzed up. She was greeted by her oldest living friend and his fiancé, both rushing around to get ready. 

“Alright Catarina, I know you’re good with children, but Max can be a bit of a handful. He should eat around five-thirty, have his bath at six, and be in bed by 7:30 or 8:00. He will probably fuss without Alec to tuck him in, but if you sing to him he should be fine. Oh, and I laid out his favorite toys and bath for you, and don’t forget to put his cream on his forehead since his horns are growing in. Rafael is staying with his cousins for a sleepover, so you shouldn’t have to worry about him, though please keep your phone with you in case Jace or Clary calls, I told them to call you if there was an emergency, and he can get a bit homesick, ” Magnus said, probably all in one breath

Catarina smirked. If someone had told her a few years ago that the bachelor Magnus Bane would get completely whipped for a shadowhunter, get engaged to said shadowhunter, adopt two boys, and be the most fussy dad known to walk the earth, she probably would have laughed and given them a potion to sober them up. 

“Yes, yes, I know how to babysit a child, Magnus. I am quite good with them, and I am a nurse, therefore quite capable to deal with emergencies and surprises,” she said with a laugh.

“Relax Mags, Max’ll be fine, I promise,” Alec said, coming behind his fiancé and kissing his cheek. Catarina was surprised that he also wasn’t completely freaking out; she pegged him as being an overprotective dad. Though she guesses that in a few years, his protective streak will show more. 

“You have our number if you need us, right?” Alec asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Yes, yes, now go! I’ll be fine, and you two deserve a night off!”

Magnus came over, gave her a hug and a kiss to both of her cheeks.

“Alright, Max, be good for Catarina, ok?” He said, turning to the small boy who has been hovering around the door.

Max nodded, eyes never leaving Catarina. 

“Ok, we love you very much, and will see you later, Blueberry,” Alec said, leaning down to kiss his son on the forehead. 

After another five minutes of the parents fussing over their son, Catarina was finally left alone with Max. The small boy was in the same spot as earlier, still eyeing her curiously. Catarina couldn’t believe how big he was; the last time she saw him, he was a tiny bundle in Alec’s arms. She crouched down to his level and offered him a small smile.

“Hi Max, I’m Catarina,” she said warmly.

“You’re blue like me,” he stated. She gave a small laugh.

“That I am. Blueberries united?’ She asked. Max gave her a big grin and seemed to decide that he really liked her. He came over, grabbed her hand, and started leading her around the house. 

“This is the living room, and the kitchen, and the bathroom. This is my brother Rafe's bedroom, and this is mine! Oh, and here’s Daddy and Papa’s bedroom, but I’m only allowed in there if I knock,” Max said earnestly. Catarina let out a giggle, wanting to know the backstory behind that rule.

*Two hours later*

The evening was going pretty well in her opinion. Max was a bouncing ball of energy that made her feel old and young at the same time. Now he was in his bath playing with some toys, and she sat on the toilet seat reading a book and keeping an eye on him at the same time.

“Your name is pretty. I like it,” Max said out of the blue. Catarina looked up at him in surprise and let a smile slide onto her face.

“Why thank you, Max, I like your name as well.”

“My Daddy’s name is Alec you know. It’s actually something longer, but I can’t pronounce it,” Max said with a pout. 

“Oh, really? I never knew that!” Catarina exclaimed, feigning surprise.

“My Papa’s name is two words, though.” Her eyebrows rose a couple of inches. Last time she checked, “Magnus” was one word.

“Oh?”

“Yep! His name is My Love! Papa calls him that all the time!” Catarina stared at Max for a second, eyebrows dangerously close to her hairline, then promptly fell off the toilet in laughter. 

Little Max didn’t know it, but he just gave Catarina blackmail material to last her a long time. When she finally calmed herself down, Max was staring at her like something was wrong.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, Little One. Nothing at all.”

Later when Magnus and Alec got home, it was to Max soundly asleep and Catarina sitting on the couch, a smirk present on her face.

“So Magnus, Max thinks your name is My Love because Alec calls you it so much. Who would have thought?”

Alec turned bright red, Magnus huffed, and Catarina left the flat still laughing about the discovery that Alec Lightwood was a softie who called Magnus, “My Love.”


End file.
